The Jock Gets the Girl
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: Sorry about the title. I hate coming up with names. This is just the prequel to the REAL story coming. This follows Mitchie and Alex through their first 3 years of high school and their budding relationship. Not all that interesting but good background.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. If you're reading this, thanks for sticking by. I've had a really busy semester and then my dumb ass decided to sign up for an online summer class, which I hated. BUT I'm back and far from idea-less. To new readers, Hi! Thanks for clicking on my story!**

**This next story is going to be made up of some really crappy chapters, but I wanted some background before I write the sequel (which I already have in my head). The sequel is where the _real_ story will be. I think you're going to like it :)**

_**This**_**, however will pretty much just be Alex and Mitchie's blossoming relationship. It'll be kind of AU and pretty much OOC so, just letting you know now. Also, sorry for the crappy title. I really suck at naming things haha**

**Anyway. Onto the story.**

* * *

><p>FRESHMAN YEAR<p>

Alex Russo entered the halls of Tribeca Preparatory School and at first, was a bit intimidated. She had only been inside the school once when her older brother, Justin, made the family see his entry at the annual science fair. It was much bigger than her middle school and also had about twice as many people because the Waverly area had two middle schools but only one high school, so the kids merged with each other. Not to mention, the school had 3 stories, plus a separate auditorium, and soccer field.

_Hmm. Justin mentioned that the girls' soccer team was a big deal here._ Alex thought to herself.

She walked over to the crowd of kids in front of the principal's office and saw that there was a list of all of the freshman and what room they were assigned to, where they would get their class schedules.

Alex saw that she was in room A242 and tried to figure out where that was. She looked at the room number of the principal's office and saw that it was A132.

Luckily, Alex was born with decent common sense, and concluded that the first digit of the room numbers corresponded with what floor the room was on. Second floor, it is.

Alex turned around as soon as she heard some people mumbling about "some girl with the dress made of school supplies". She knew exactly who they were referring to and smiled when she saw her best friend, Harper Finkle, walk through the double doors.

"Harper!" Alex exclaimed as she waved her friend over. It was good to see the familiar face of someone she actually enjoyed seeing.

"Hey Alex. What's going on here?" Harper asked.

"First day room assignments. What room are you in?"

Harper studied the list and pointed at her name on the paper.

"I'm in room A329." Harper answered.

Alex was disappointed that they weren't going to be in the same room, but it was probably sorted by last name, so she was not all that surprised.

"...Room A242." Oh no. Alex cringed when she heard the voice. She knew that voice. It belonged to none other than her arch nemesis for the past 8 years – Gigi Santiago.

"Harper, please don't tell me Gigi is in my room this morning." Alex whispered.

Harper checked the list again.

"Sorry, Alex. Looks like your room is gonna be all kids with last named starting from 'RU' to 'SA'." Harper said sympathetically.

The bell rang, signaling the students to start walking to their respective rooms. The two friends parted ways after they got to the second floor and Alex found her room. She walked in and found a seat in the back corner, a good distance away from having to awkwardly decide whether or not to say hello the acquaintances from middle school.

School was never Alex's favorite thing. Sure, she valued an education, but the actual learning and assignments were just a pain in the ass for her. She slacked off a lot, despite the fact that she was actually just as bright, if not brighter, than most of her peers.

Just as the second bell rang, Gigi and her two cronies walked in. As they passed Alex's desk, Gigi "accidentally" knocked Alex's backpack onto the ground, spilling out its contents.

"Oops. Sorry." Gigi sarcastically apologized.

"Whatever. Why are your wannabes even here? Their last names are Klein and Davenport." Alex spat.

"I made sure they were in all of my classes. I convinced the principal that they'd be absolutely lost without me." Gigi dramatically put her hand on her heart, as if she were actually doing a good deed.

"The principal would actually listen to you?"

"When your father is the superintendent of the school district, he does."

_That explains why Gigi got everything she wanted in school for the past 8 miserable years_. Alex pondered.

The kids got settled in and a large, round, bald man with glasses walked into the room.

"Howdy everyone. I'm Mr. Laritate, your principal." He seemed like a cheery guy, much to Alex's dismay.

"Good morning, Mr. Laritate." Gigi said in the most suck-uppy tone Alex had ever heard.

"I'd like to welcome you to the beginning of your high school experience. Now, just to let you know, part of your graduation requirements, each student must take part in an extracurricular activity that benefits the school. That could be a sports team, joining a club, student council, and anything else like that. I hope you all find something that you enjoy, and again, welcome to Tribeca Prep." Mr. Laritate said with a smile. He gave everyone a list of school groups and committees to join and then left to give the same speech to the rest of the classrooms.

"What are we going to do for out extracurricular, Gigi?" The wannabe on the left asked.

"Cheerleading, of course." Gigi answered as if it was obvious.

Alex perused the paper in front of her and literally saw nothing she'd be inclined to do. She wasn't too athletic, not popular enough to be voted into student council, and had absolutely no interest in spending one lunch a week with some club.

As Alex put the list down and waited for the real day to begin, someone opened the door.

A girl, dressed in a loose t-shirt and sporty, black shorts walked up to the teacher's desk with a piece of paper. She had long, wavy, brown hair and bangs that stopped just above her eyes. She was just about Alex's height and completely gorgeous.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. The soccer coach had tryouts and conditioning all summer and wanted to have a quick practice before school today." She explained, giving the teacher what was probably a note from the coach.

"Oh, that's all right. But I don't seem to have anymore schedules that need to be given out. Are you sure you're in the right room? What's your name?" The teacher asked sweetly.

"Mitchie Torres."

"Ah okay, you're two rooms over in A244."

"Awesome. Thanks. Sorry for interrupting." Mitchie said as she left.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna be all over that." Gigi said as she stared at Mitchie walking out the door. Even Alex had to admit that she wasn't too hard to look at from behind either.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 1. Sorry it's not terribly exciting or anything. This entire story might not be amazing but I don't want to do what I did with Hang In There and just start in the middle of the story so here is the beginning of the beginning :) I'll have more up ASAP.<strong>

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes you find. I spat this out quickly. I just wanted to post something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me that you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the second one for ya' :) I think, judging by how I've been coming up with ideas for this story, it will be told in the 3rd person, but pretty much Alex-centric (if that makes any sense). The sequel will definitely be lots of Mitchie though. I'm SO excited to write the sequel, you don't even know :D**

* * *

><p>A bell rang and the first day of school officially began. Alex looked at her schedule. Her first class was Biology, room A203. She walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door. A huge wave of relief came over her when she saw Harper sitting in the back of the room. Alex quickly sat next to her.<p>

"Hey Alex! Did you see the list of stuff to do? I'm thinking of signing up to do cheerleading and maybe try to nab the event coordinator position on student council. How about you?" Harper asked excitedly.

"Eh. I haven't seen anything that really tickled my fancy yet." Alex said.

"Well, how about you come to the cheerleading meeting with my at lunch today and we'll just check it out? You need something to do anyway." Harper urged.

"Okay, I'll go to the meeting to support you, but I'm not joining." Alex warned.

"Yay!" Harper clapped.

"Hey, guess what?" Alex piped up, "There's this girl on the soccer team. I think her name is Mitchie Torres. She came into the room this morning and she was _beautiful_. I think I'll be going to a few soccer games this year."

"Oh my gosh, 30 minutes into the first day of school and Alex Russo is already crushing on a girl? That must be a new record or something."

"Hey, I've always overachieved at the things I actually _like_ doing." Alex laughed and gave Harper a playful slap on the arm.

The two girls talked for a minute but their conversation was cut short when, of course, none other than Mitchie Torres walked into the classroom.

"Harper, that's her. _That's_ Mitchie." Alex whispered.

"Wow. She _is_ pretty." Harper said with wide eyes. Harper was a straight girl, but even she knew that Mitchie Torres was an attractive girl.

Mitchie took a seat a few seats over and one row up from Alex and Harper.

Well, all hopes of Alex getting any productive learning in the class have officially just flew out the window.

* * *

><p>Biology went by fairly quickly. Alex had to borrow Harper's notes on what the teacher mentioned about how the class was going to work because she spent most of her time staring at the side of Mitchie's face. Alex smiled at Mitchie's giggle when the teacher cracked a bad joke. It wasn't the kind of laugh that a suck-up would use. Mitchie was genuinely amused at the man's cheesy puns. Alex thought that was adorable.<p>

After Biology, came History, and English. Lunch rolled around in no time and Alex reluctantly met Harper at her locker so they could walk to the cheerleading meeting together.

As they came in, they saw a good mixture of girls they did and didn't recognize from middle school and previous classes. Gigi scoffed at them and they sat down at two desks on the other side of the room. An older girl, probably a senior, and another woman who looked to be in her early or mid 20s entered through the door.

"Ooh! Good turn out this year!" The younger girl clapped as she bounced giddily on the balls of her feet.

"My name is Natalie and I'm the captain of the squad. The way we work is that we are all one entire group, but for the majority of the games, we'll split into two. See, the Varsity and Junior Varsity soccer and basketball teams have games on the same day. On the days that Varsity is away, JV will play at home and vice versa. The cheerleaders will work the same way. Freshman and Sophomore cheerleaders will cheer for JV and the Juniors Seniors will go with the Varsity teams. For the really important games, like the annual Kick-Off for the soccer teams and the Big Shot for the basketball teams, we will all cheer in a big group. The Kick-Off and the Big Shot are the first games of the soccer and basketball seasons. They are both against our rivals, the Wombats. JV will play and then Varsity goes after. They're both a huge deal so we expect everyone on the team to show up to the games and if you can, the team/cheerleading squad/marching band after-party. We'll have try-outs this Friday and the squad will be posted on the cheer website by Saturday night. The first practice will be Monday and every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the rest of the year. There are only games on Fridays so for those weeks, we will practice every day after school. The Kick-off is going to be two Fridays after the first practice. Does that make any sense?" Natalie questioned, finally taking a pause. The girls nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna give the floor to this woman right here. Everyone," Natalie gestured at the older woman, "This is Claire. She's our coach and choreographer. She's helped past squads win tournaments and is really helpful if you aren't quite getting the steps down-pat. She'll explain the try-out process."

The woman came into the center of the front. She was very toned but not overly muscular. Her hair was straight and went just past her shoulders and her face had very sharp, but soft features.

"Thanks, Natalie. Okay so what you'll need is..."

Alex completely checked out as Claire started talking about the right tennis shoes and clothing fabric to wear to try-outs and practices. It's not like she was going to actually go for it, right?

"...And once the squad is chosen, there will be a dinner after the first week of practice. We'll be dining with the soccer teams. Two tables. One for the JV team and the underclassmen cheerleaders, and one for the Varsity team and upperclassmen cheerleaders. It's a tradition and it also helps the squad members get to know who they're cheering for..." Claire's voice drifted off in Alex's head again.

A team dinner? Alex contemplated. On one hand, Mitchie is on the team. But on the other hand, Alex would _never _do something she didn't want to do just because she'd be able to meet a girl. Even if this girl was incredibly beautiful and had a killer smile, cute laugh, and stunning athletic body.

Okay, maybe Alex could possibly give it a try. The worst that could happen is that Alex makes the team and has to cheer for the rest of the school year in a skirt and pom-poms. What are the chances of her even making the squad anyway? She's never been the world's most coordinated girl.

* * *

><p>Apparently, the chances of Alex getting a place in the squad were very high. Most of the girls couldn't go through with trying out because the schedule was so rigorous. Alex didn't do much in the homework area and her parents, Jerry and Theresa were so excited that she found a pro-school activity that they changed her work schedule in the sandwich shop they owned to fit around the cheer squad practices.<p>

Needless to say, Alex was not awfully pleased that she has to give up the majority of her afternoons for the year, but she didn't see it as a total loss. The cheerleaders practices were held on one side of the soccer field while the soccer practices were held on the other side. If the soccer team needed both sides, the cheerleaders would just move to the sidelines.

Now, Alex needed to focus on not getting distracted whenever Mitchie ran by.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER<strong>

Alex and Harper walked into the gymnasium of their school that Friday night for the team dinner. Both the cheer squad and the soccer team came in their respective uniforms and all sat down at the tables where they found little pieces of paper telling them where their seats were. The coaches seemed to have alternated so that the girls were sitting cheerleader, soccer player, cheerleader, soccer player, and so on. This was all much less awkward for the upperclassmen because they've all been together for at least 2 years already.

Everyone sat down in their seats and Alex noticed the seat next to her was the only one that was vacant. Being her naturally, curious self, she leaned over and subtly glanced at the name on the paper.

'_Mitchie Torres, goalie_'

Immediately, Alex froze. This was going to be one hell of a battle against herself not to do anything that would make her look stupid in front of Mitchie, while at the same time, trying to get some kind of conversation out of her.

About 20 minutes into the meal, everyone was becoming better acquainted and Alex made small-talk with a couple soccer players around her while Harper met some new cheer pals. The loud sound of the metal double-doors was heard just as the last person made their way across the large room. Of course, it's Mitchie. She found her seat and her fellow team mates greeted her. She smiled at the cheerleaders, who she realized probably had no idea who she was yet.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie Torres, the goalie." She said with a wave and sat down.

Alex had no idea what came over her. It's like some demon possessed her body and she quickly tuned to Mitchie and stuck her hand out.

"Hey, my name's Alex. Nice to meet you." Alex then realized what she had done and bit her lip in embarrassment. She was just about to put her hand down in shame when she felt sudden warmth around it.

"Nice you meet you too, Alex. Hey, you're in my Bio class, aren't you?" Alex dumbly nodded and jumped for joy on the inside that Mitchie noticed her...kind of.

"It's not every day that someone is so...straight forward. Don't worry, though. It's a good thing." Mitchie giggled and winked. Not a creepy wink but an assuring one. Alex instantly felt comfortable in Mitchie's presence for that evening.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the long table, Gigi was watching this little exchange with utter envy in her eyes. She was absolutely fuming. It's one thing not to get the girl she wanted but to lose to _Alex Russo_ of all people? She wouldn't stand for that. Gigi took out a pen from her purse.

"What are you doing, Gigi?" One of her wannabes asked. Of course, she pulled strings and got the 3 of them all sitting adjacent to each other. At the head of the table, no less.

"Just watch. I'm gonna grab Mitchie's attention. Take notes, girls. This is how you master the art of subtlety." Gigi flung the pen across the table and it landed right in between Mitchie and Alex who were paying more attention to their food than each other or the pen.

"Oh no! I seem to have lost my pen!" Gigi exclaimed. She tried to say it as loudly as she could, but without so many people hearing. Incidentally, one of the people who didn't hear her call was Mitchie. But Mitchie _did_ hear the clatter of the pen hitting the floor. Alex, though, was oblivious due to the fact that she had her face practically buried in mashed potatoes. She assumed Mitchie was just as into her food and would not notice her rather messy eating habits.

Mitchie bent down and picked the pen up. She didn't bother to look around for anyone who was also looking for a pen, but instead, just asked the person closest to her – Alex. Mitchie tapped the cheerleader on the shoulder.

"Hey Alex, did you drop a pen?"

Alex was caught off-guard and quickly grabber her napkin off her lap and covered her face with it while she tried desperately to chew and swallow the gigantic pile of potato that she had just stuffed into her face two seconds ago.

After a good 30 seconds of Alex chewing and Mitchie smiling every so often at the fact that Alex didn't want to look like a slob in front of her, Alex finally lowered the napkin.

"No, I didn't but it doesn't look that important. I'll take it off your hands for ya'. I never have a pen on me, anyway." Alex said as Mitchie handed her the writing utensil.

"Uhm. Gigi, Alex just took your pen." A wannabe informed her leader.

"I know. Now, stop talking."

Not wanting to make a scene and scare Mitchie off, Gigi just pushed her anger down and spent the rest of the night giving Alex a stare that could bring down a horse.

Mitchie went back to eating her food also, but found herself smirking uncontrollably.

"Alex?" Mitchie asked, without even looking up from her plate.

"Yeah?"

"You uh...still got a little gravy on your chin." Mitchie told her. Alex was now cursing herself for not remembering to use the napkin for its intended reason: so she could wipe her face and _not_ look like a complete moron near Mitchie.

"Oh, shoot. Thanks." Alex said, bringing the napkin to her chin.

"All better?" She inquired. Mitchie looked up at her chin for a second and then locked eyes with Alex and smiled.

"Perfect."

Mitchie picked up her fork and resumed eating.

_Well that moment was over fast_. Alex thought to herself. _If that even was a moment_.

Yep. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter is awful or boring or anything like that. I know it was half-assed to make Alex's decision to join the squad so fast but I'm just trying to get through this story as quickly as possible. Don't get me wrong, I love this story. I just am overly excited for the sequel. Maybe after the sequel, I'll write some one-shots to act as companions to this story. Would that be okay?<strong>

**It's about 3:30 in the morning and I'm just finishing it up. In the next chapters, expect some skips in time because I _really_ want to get to this sequel. More than anyone could imagine. Also, sorry for any mistakes you find. I'm too tired to go back right now and I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Let me know if you have any questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! So it's chapter 3, and I realized I never put up a disclaimer or anything like that. I apologize for that. This next chapter comes after a big time skip, so I also apologize for that. Again, I can't contain my excitement for the sequel to this, but like I said, I'll more than likely write a series of "deleted scenes" after the sequel, if you'd like.**

**I'm sorry about the skip again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>Alex started her Sophomore year on a much better note than her Freshman year. She and Harper actually enjoyed their time as cheerleaders. Harper started dating Jeremy, who was in their Biology class (<strong>AN: Jeremy from Science! I'm sorry. I had to haha**) and Alex still had a crush on Mitchie that just grew and grew every day. It didn't help that she was positive Mitchie only saw her as a friend, though.

It also didn't help that Mitchie was a complete stud. Every girl (even the "straight" girls) wanted her and every guy wanted to be her. Mitchie was a humble girl, but even she relished in the attention every so often. She was a huge flirt. None of it meant anything; it was all just fun for Mitchie, but Alex still got a little bit upset on the inside whenever she saw it.

Over time, in Biology class and during the practices and games, Mitchie and Alex got to know each other and became close buddies. She and Alex would hang out with Harper and Jeremy. The group formed a tight bond and everyone was aware of Alex's feelings for Mitchie, except of course, Mitchie. Luckily, Jeremy and Harper were rooting for Alex and would sometimes make up excuses for leaving the room, so that she and Mitchie would get some alone time.

It was all going really well and Alex and Mitchie were closer than ever – almost as close as Alex and Harper.

Although since the soccer players had so much opportunity to bond with the cheerleaders, it also gave Gigi more chances to wiggle her way into Mitchie's life. Gigi was chosen as the underclassmen captain of the cheerleading squad (big surprise there), and she was having a grand old time picking on Alex and Harper. Nonetheless, they enjoyed their overall time on the squad and decided to continue cheerleading.

* * *

><p>It was about a month into the school year and Mitchie, Alex, Harper, and Jeremy were sitting at lunch. Mitchie has been on her phone texting the whole time and occasionally letting out a cute chuckle.<p>

"Hey, Mitch. Who are ya' textin'?" Alex asked.

Mitchie looked looked up with slightly wide eyes.

"Uh...my mom" Mitchie answered in a "duh" tone. Alex raised her eyebrow and cocked her head.

"Suuuuuure. So who are you _really_ talking to?"

Mitchie looked back and forth from Alex to Harper to Jeremy and let out a defeated sigh.

"You guys have to promise you won't be mad."

"We won't, Mitchie." Harper assured her.

"No, seriously. I need you guys to promise to hear me out because-"

"Just tell us!" Alex butted in. She'd never been one to wait for someone to get to the point.

"...I've been kinda, sorta getting to know... Gigi..." Mitchie cringed as the words came out of her mouth. She probably shouldn't have said anything.

"WHAT?" Harper and Alex yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped to look at them.

"Sorry about that." Jeremy turned around and apologized to the other students, who resumed their own lunch.

"Guys, she's got a different side to her. She can be really sweet." Mitchie put her hand up in defense.

"Mitchie, she's made mine and Harper's lives a complete living _hell_ for like, 9 years! You've heard of things she's done to people." Alex was pissed. But what Mitchie didn't know was that there was more to it. The only girl Alex has even looked at in a whole year, likes someone else. Not just anyone else – Alex's arch nemesis since kindergarten.

"I know she can be catty, but I've never really seen her be outwardly hurtful to anyone." Mitchie defended.

"Mitch, honestly, she's probably been on her best behavior in front of you so that you wouldn't think she was awful." Harper jumped in. As much as Harper loved Mitchie, Alex and Alex's happiness were Harper's priorities right now. She knew her best friend was probably hurting a lot.

"Well, you may be right and you may be wrong, but-" Mitchie started.

"We _are_ right." Alex interrupted.

"BUT I believe that everyone deserves at least a small chance, and Gigi's never done anything bad to me, personally, so I'm gonna see how this goes. She's been really sweet and I think I'm kind of starting to like her a little bit. I just want to see if this will go anywhere." Mitchie stated firmly. She softened up when she saw Alex's anger subside into hurt and sadness.

"...Look, if it really means that much to you, I don't _have_ to go out with her. I realize it's insensitive for me to befriend a girl who isn't nice to my best friend, so even though I do liker her, I'll leave her alone if absolutely disapprove of this."

Now, it was Alex's turn to sigh. Yes, she hated Gigi but as much as she disliked her enemy, she wanted Mitchie to be happy and Alex knew that even if Gigi wasn't the nicest girl around, she liked Mitchie enough that she'd treat her well. Mitchie was allowed to have a girlfriend. Who was Alex to tell her who she could and couldn't date?

"No. Go ahead and ask her out. It's not up to me who you go out with."

Mitchie stood up from the table, walked behind Alex and gave her a hug from behind.

"Thanks, Alex. You're seriously the best friend anyone could ask for." Mitchie said as she pulled back.

Mitchie started moving towards Gigi's table where Gigi, her wannabes, and some other fellow cheerleaders perked up as they saw the soccer player approach them. Mitchie turned her flirt on and by the time the bell to get to class rang, she had already set up a date and time to pick Gigi up.

Damn. Mitchie was good.

Meanwhile, Alex was still staring in their direction even as everyone else was packing up to leave the cafeteria. Harper put a sympathetic arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah...Best friend..." Alex said sadly. She picked up her books and sulked off to her Math class. She needed to get out of there before her tears could fall.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 3! Sorry it's so short. The second part of Sophomore year will be next, so don't worry about that. Then there will be either one or two chapters after. It depends on how much I want to put into their Junior year. Then after <em>that<em>, the real story will start so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter is late. Thank you to all who reviewed the last 3 chapters. It really makes my day to get those 'Review Alert' e-mails. Here's the second part of sophomore year. And remember, background will be very vague because I'm filling in blanks after the sequel is finished.**

**This chapter is VERY centered around Mitchie and Gigi. I'm sorry :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

3 months. For 3 months, Alex had to watch Mitchie and Gigi act completely nauseating towards each other. She felt like she wanted to hurl every time they were together. Mitchie was really into trying to form some kind of civil bond between her girlfriend and her best friend, so Alex spent a lot more time in Gigi's presence, much to her dismay.

The only thing about this that wasn't horrible was that Gigi's wannabes were shooed off every time Gigi walked up to Mitchie.

In Mitchie's eyes, all went well. What she didn't see was all of the "told-you-I'd-get-her" looks that Gigi would shoot at Alex and the way that whenever the 3 of them hung out (sometimes 5 if Harper and Jeremy tagged along), Gigi would exaggerate her affection towards Mitchie – much like that scene in Mean Girls where Regina told Aaron how sexy his hair was right as Cady walked by.

Mitchie would walk with Alex to Gigi's house to pick her up and when she would answer the door, she'd make sure Alex was looking, grab the back of Mitchie's neck, and pull her into an intense, searing kiss that made Alex's stomach churn. Not only because she was hurt, but it was just downright trashy sometimes. It would get to the point of being nothing short of ridiculous.

* * *

><p>One time at McDonald's Alex had to sit there while Mitchie and Gigi had one of their "moments". Mitchie asked Gigi for one of her fries. Gigi turned to her with half of a french fry sticking out of her mouth.<p>

"Here, take half of this one, sweetie."

Mitchie then proceeded to lean in and nibble on the fried potato until she got to Gigi's lips, where they shared a loud, smacking, more-than-a-peck-less-than-a-kiss.

The only thing Alex was reminded of was a _severely_ less adorable reenactment of _The Lady and the Tramp_.

All of this was so hard for Alex and to make it more complicated, the more she saw Mitchie and Gigi, the more she fell for Mitchie. She not only felt envy for the mean girl, but every moment the group spent together, she saw more of Mitchie's traits that she liked.

Trying to nip this entire situation in the bud, Alex decided to focus on only Mitchie instead of 'Mitchie and Gigi'.

Through her observation, she learned about how caring Mitchie was. The night before an enormous history test, Gigi called Mitchie at midnight, begging for a 'study buddy'. Of course, Mitchie decided that sleep could wait and walked over to Gigi's house to help out. Hearing stories like this that Mitchie told Alex, only made her heart grow fonder. She knew Mitchie was a good person, but it's like hearing that your favorite celebrity recycles or something. It's the simple things that made Alex love Mitchie.

On the other hand, all good things must come to an end. Almost every story Mitchie told ended with her and Gigi making out wherever they could get the chance. Mitchie knew it bothered Alex when people would tell her about their intimate moments, but those were the only stories Mitchie had to tell.

Mitchie really liked Gigi, but from what Alex saw, Gigi only wanted to get into Mitchie's pants. Not once in their time hanging out, did Alex ever hear Gigi ask Mitchie how her day was show any care towards Mitchie's well-being. One time, Mitchie had a horrible case of the flu and Gigi never even texted her to ask if she was doing okay. Meanwhile, Alex called Mitchie for 2 days. Once Mitchie was no longer contagious, Alex would leave school early for 3 days to visit Mitchie and make sure she wasn't too bored at home.

And Mitchie _still_ waited on Gigi hand and foot.

Either Mitchie was completely oblivious to Gigi's true personality, or Mitchie was just totally whipped.

_Definitely a mixture of both_, Alex mused to herself.

* * *

><p>It was now the middle of January. Soccer season was over but Mitchie still stayed at school until cheerleading practice was over so that Gigi would have someone to walk her home.<p>

Alex didn't walk in the same direction as Mitchie and Gigi, so she walked home with Harper. It gave her a chance to vent about her heartache. Most of the time, it was never too much complaining.

Although, both Alex and Harper could recall the walk home after the first day of school back from Winter break. Alex was nearly sobbing as she told Harper about how Gigi was Mitchie's first New Year's kiss.

After a particularly grueling practice, Alex walked up to Mitchie, who was sitting on the bleachers waiting for Gigi to get all of her bags (which Mitchie carried the whole walk home. Every day. Big shocker there.).

"Hey, Mitch." Alex said as she sat down.

"What's up, Alex?" Mitchie smiled her $1,000 grin.

"Not much. I'm super tired, though. Gigi really worked us hard today. She's such a drill sergeant." Alex dramatically slumped down and leaned back on the seats behind her. As much as she wanted her two favorite girls to get along, Mitchie knew about Alex and Gigi's past, so she let little digs like that slide.

Mitchie chuckled.

"You should get some rest today. Go home and sleep. We both know that you won't be doing your homework tonight anyway."

Alex laughed as she slapped Mitchie's arm.

"Haha, you're probably right."

Gigi heard Alex laughing and looked up at the bleachers. She clearly knew about Alex's feelings toward her girlfriend and that's partly the reason why she does what she does. The other kids might believe that Mitchie and Alex are just close friends but Gigi picked up on Alex's crush before she and Mitchie even started going out. Gigi was not a dumb girl – mean, yes – but certainly not dumb.

"Mitchie, babyyy! We should get home. There's something I want to show you at my house." Gigi winked.

"Looks like I should head out. I'll call you later, though." Mitchie said as she stood up to leave.

"Yeah, for sure. Bye, Mitchie."

Mitchie waved and jogged down the bleacher stairs to the field. Alex couldn't help but take a peek at her friend's backside as it made its descent. This glance didn't go unnoticed by Gigi, however. The cheer captain got a hold of Mitchie's shoulders and slammed her against the gate. She waited until Alex looked at them, stared her straight in the eye, winked, and proceeded to eat Mitchie's face. This was harder for Alex to watch than anything before. Gigi was just being malicious at this point. As Mitchie brought her hands up to Gigi's waist, Gigi took the liberty to personally move Mitchie's hands down to her ass. She guided the soccer player's hands into her back jean pockets where Mitchie copped a feel of her own.

Don't get it wrong, Mitchie always respected girls, but wouldn't you do the same thing if your hot girlfriend encouraged it?

Alex had had enough of watching this. She threw her bag over her shoulder and didn't even try to hide her tears as she made her way down to Harper so that she could get a great, big hug.

"C'mon, Alex. Let's get you home." Harper immediately enveloped her friend into her open arms. They walked out holding each other, with Alex's face buried in Harper's neck.

They had no other choice but to walk past Gigi and Mitchie. They were right by the only exit from the field. Gigi heard them coming and decided that she needed to take this one step further. She put her hands right above Mitchie's head on both sides and held onto the chain of the gate as she began to grind her hips into Mitchie's. Once Alex passed them, Gigi briefly broke the kiss.

"Bye, Alex. See you on Monday." Gigi's voice was dripping with sadistic sarcasm. Mitchie was still in a daze and didn't register anything until Alex and Harper were out the gate. She turned to them, only to see their backs. Mitchie wasn't even aware that Alex was crying.

"Later, guys!" Mitchie said as if nothing happened just then. As far as Mitchie knows, nothing did happen. She was so distracted by her girlfriend's sudden need for a make-out session, that she had no idea what was going on. For all Mitchie knew, Alex and Harper were probably just huddling to keep warm in the cold January weather.

* * *

><p>That night, Harper slept over at Alex's house so she didn't have to be alone that night. It had been a while since they've been able to hang out without anyone else there, so a slumber party was way overdo anyway.<p>

They were in the middle of the second horror flick in their movie marathon, when Harper's cell phone started to ring. Wanting to be there for her friend, she had told Jeremy earlier what had happened and he agreed that he wouldn't call that night so Alex could have her girl-time uninterrupted. Harper assumed it just slipped Jeremy's mind and ignored the call.

Not one minute later, her phone made a 'ding' sound, indicating that she had a new text message. Again, it was Jeremy. He usually had a good memory, so Harper knew that he wouldn't try this hard unless he really needed her to pick up. Harper gave Alex an apologetic look and Alex nodded, letting Harper know it was perfectly fine to check her phone.

_**One Unread Message From: Jeremy 3**_

_OMG! Did u hear about Gigi and Mitchie?_

Harper kept a poker face on as she typed out a response to her boyfriend. She didn't want to get Alex's attention unless it was absolutely necessary.

_**New Message To: Jeremy 3**_

_No, what happened?_

**DING**

_**One Unread Message From: Jeremy 3**_

_They broke up!_

"Oh my gosh!" Harper couldn't help herself from bursting out in shock.

"What?" Alex wasn't too excited. She knew Harper always got worked up over the tiniest things. This was probably nothing.

"Mitchie and Gigi broke up..." Harper said, still staring at her phone.

Alex snatched the phone out of Harper's hand. She needed to see for herself. There it was – the 3 words that had just lifted months of heartache off of her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I'm ending this chapter here. I know it's an awful way to end a chapter. There wasn't really a blunt ending to this but stay with me here :) The next chapter will be another skip. Don't forget that all of these skips PLUS a bunch of background anecdotes will be written. I promise that after the sequel is done, ALL gaps in the plot will be filled.<strong>

**Also, sorry about any mistakes. It's 4:15 AM and I should really get to bed. As always, there's probably a lot of awkward sentences in this but don't worry. I'm going to go out of my way to make sure the sequel will be as immaculate as I can make it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, thank you for all the amazing reviews you guys have been writing. They really make my day every time I see a new one. I'm sooooo sorry that this is late. I'm almost done with this story, which means the sequel is soon to come and after the sequel, is the – I guess you'd call it - "companion piece" to this so there is a lot to look forward to.**

**If all goes as planned, there will be one one or two chapters after this one and then it'll be done, so keep that in mind.**

**I think the first part of this will be Mitchie-centric, but the rest should be Alex.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>Gigi and Mitchie had only been inside the house for about 30 seconds before Gigi pushed Mitchie onto her bed and climbed on top of the soccer player in a heated lip-lock. Mitchie's hands were going everywhere they could find on Gigi's back and Gigi had herself propped up with each elbow at the sides of Mitchie's head. One hand was cupping Mitchie's cheek and the other was tangled in the back of her hair. The only sound heard in the entire house was heavy breathing and the occasional quick whimpers from both girls.<p>

Gigi's right hand left Mitchie's cheek and started trailing down to her shoulder, her arm, towards her waist, just slightly past her hip. She felt around for Mitchie's jeans button and began her work on it.

Mitchie picked up on what Gigi was trying to do. She was definitely not ready for sex. Mitchie reached for Gigi's hands and removed them from her zipper, but Gigi kept persisting.

This happened twice more until Mitchie put her hands on Gigi's shoulders and gently pushed up.

"Ugh, what?" Gigi asked in frustration.

"Don't you think this is moving a bit fast? I really do like you, babe, but I mean – it's only been a few months and I'm really just not ready for _that _yet." Mitchie said timidly.

"Don't be stupid, baby." Gigi dove back down into Mitchie's mouth with her tongue, earning an 'mmmpff' from the girl below.

Mitchie decided that Gigi wasn't getting her very blatant hint, so she decided to just stop this night before it gets out of hand. She once more lifted Gigi off of her body.

"Gigi. Stop. Listen, we can't do this."

"Why not?" Gigi was getting pissed.

"Because... well..." Mitchie always told the truth, but she worried about people's feelings.

"Well what, Mitchie?"

"...I don't love you..." Mitchie said quietly.

"Oh please, love has nothing to do with it." Gigi scoffed.

"What are you talking about? Love has _everything_ to do with it. This is a big thing and I want the first time to be with someone I can't live without." Mitchie retorted.

"Mitchie Torres, are you saying you can live without me? Does this have anything to do with Russo?" Gigi put her right had on her hip.

"What the hell does Alex have to do with this?" Okay, now Mitchie was confused.

"Are you kidding me? I know you're a average GPA jock, but even _you_ can't be that stupid. Why do you think she is so touchy-feely with you? Is she like that with Harper? No. Why do you think she to hanging out when I'm with you? She hates my freaking guts. If it weren't for you, the past 3 months of my life would be Alex Russo-free, and much brighter. She's so depressing- drooling over you like a lovesick puppy. It's pathetic, really."

Mitchie was beside herself. Everything was _flooding_ in- the probably "accidental" brushes of the hands when she and Alex would share a textbook in Bio class on days that Alex "forgot" hers, how Alex talked to Mitchie every day that she was sick...the fact that Alex Russo does _not_ seem like the cheerleader type. Alex was Mitchie's best friend. They talked about everything and from what Mitchie learned, Alex didn't quite care for other school-sanctioned activities.

Why, cheerleading? Probably to support Harper. Yeah, that's it. She did it to support Harper.

But that doesn't explain what Gigi said about Alex tagging along...

Mitchie had a lot of thinking to do.

"Listen, Torres. I need someone who can give me what I want. A girl can only hold out for so long. I can't believe I waited 3 plus months for tonight and you don't even want this," Gigi said gesturing all over her body as she continued, "I mean, look at me. I'm hot. How could you give all of this up? You could've-"

"OH MY GOD, GIGI. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE SECOND!" Mitchie could no longer contain herself. Finding out your girlfriend was only with you for sex and that your best friend is in love with you had been a lot to take in.

"Oh hell no! Nobody talks to _me _like that..." Mitchie had tuned out the rest of Gigi's blabbering as she gathered her things and started walking out of the room.

"I need to get out of here." She mumbled to herself as she exited the Santiago househould.

"Just so you know, we're OVER!" Gigi yelled out after her.

Her call fell on deaf ears as Mitchie turned the corner, not even looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there we go. A very short chapter. I really just wanted to get something up again because I feel bad about my lack up update. Also, I'm sorry that this wasn't as climactic as I was hoping. I'm kind of making this prequel up as I type it, so bear with me. The companion to this story will be much better, trust me. So just stick with me and I hope I can deliver up to standards! Also, sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews. I know it was a short chapter. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place of Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

Mitchie was walking all over town, just trying to clear her mind. Thoughts were racing around her head at a thousand miles an hour and she needed some definite answers.

But she can't just go to Alex. That would be a really weird conversation and Mitchie was too worked up for an awkward talk like that.

An idea popped into Mitchie's head and she took out her phone.

"Hey, Jeremy?..."

* * *

><p>"...Wow. So, Alex definitely likes me?" Mitchie asked. She called the boy because he was the closest person to Alex who was free that night. Jeremy was always a good person to talk to and sometimes, Mitchie needed a boy's insight on things.<p>

"She more than just likes you, Mitch."

"You mean she _loves_ me?" 'Love' was an intense thought for Mitchie.

"Well, I don't know for sure but she cares more about you than she cares about herself which, as you know with Alex, is a lot of care." Jeremy stated with a sympathetic expression.

Mitchie nodded, still taking everything in.

"Mitchie? Can I ask you something?" The redhead wondered hesitantly.

"Sure."

"Have you...ever thought about Alex in any way like that?..." By the time, the words came out, Jeremy was mortified at herself, "Oh god! Mitchie, you don't have to answer that. I'm so sorry. With months of helping Harper comfort Alex, questions just kind of come out automatically."

"Jeremy, chill. It's okay." Mitchie reassured the panicking boy with a chuckle.

After a short awkward silence, Mitchie piped up.

"...So, Jeremy...If I _do _say anything, are you just going to tell Alex? Honest Answer."

"Of course not, Mitchie. I know Alex is one of my best friends, but so are you. I'd never tell her anything that you didn't want her to know." Jeremy smiled.

"Thanks. I guess... I mean, of course I thought about it from time to time. Not really while I was with Gigi, though. I wouldn't think of another girl while I have a girlfriend but before, I used to wonder what it would be like. Haven't you ever wondered what dating your best friend would be like?" Mitchie asked.

Jeremy just smirked and raised her eyebrows. His best friend was the captain of the boys' basketball team.

"Oh, right. Well maybe not _you_, but it's different when it's two girls who like girls... You can't really help but wonder... Alex _is_ a gorgeous girl who likes me and cares about me. Honestly, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a teeny tiny crush on her when we first started hanging out together. But by the time I realized I did, everything was happening so fast. Gigi came along and Alex and I were a bit far into the 'friend-zone'. I kind of let the crush fizzle out when Gigi and I started seeing each other."

A light bulb turned on in Jeremy's head.

"Mitchie, do you think you may have been using Gigi to try and forget about your crush on Alex?"

"What? No. Of course not. I would never use a girl like that. I really liked Gigi. I didn't love her or anything, but later in the relationship, I truly wanted to."

"Well... is it possible, at least in the beginning, that you were attempting to distract yourself from Alex? Even just a little?"

"...I honestly don't know. My head's really clouded right now. Do you think it's possible to do that like, subconsciously? Without even knowing?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. And really, I'm not just saying that because I'm rooting for you and Alex to get together." Jeremy said honestly, laughing.

Mitchie playfully bumped her shoulder into Jeremy's and they continued their walk.

"Jeremy... Do you think it's too late to maybe, I don't know- call Alex?"

"I don't know, Mitchie. From what Harper told me, she was really hurt today. I'd wait a bit."

"Why would she be hurt? I didn't hear anything about her being hurt?"

"Your not-so-subtle public display of affection with Gigi after cheer practice was over?" Jeremy reminded Mitchie. Mitchie was _once again_ confused. She wrecked her brain, trying to remember anything that had occurred before this whole thing blew up. She was drawing blanks until...

Oh crap. _That_ public display of affection. Damn.

"She was crying her eyes out, Mitch." Jeremy said, sadly.

Mitchie knew what she had to do. She just wish she wasn't so scared of confrontation. She hugged Jeremy goodbye and walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Mitchie was so scared about confrontation and facing everyone at school the following Monday, that she completely avoided everyone- including Alex, Harper and Jeremy. She kept to herself and tried her best to ignore the whispers and rumors from other kids about her and Gigi's break-up.<p>

This went on for a week and a half. Mitchie didn't talk to a single other person. She came to school, sat in the back of the room during all of her classes (including Biology), ate lunch by herself, and went straight home. Avoiding having to face everything, as inevitable as it was, seemed like the best strategy.

Alex had had enough of Mitchie's shenanigans. She made it her mission to seek out the soccer player, herself and find out what was going on. Yes, she was still hurting from the whole Gigi thing but a break-up is never easy to go through, so Mitchie must also not be feeling too well. As soon as lunch started, she went on a rampage. Every hallway, bathroom, and even janitor's closet was checked, no sign of Mitchie.

Where would she go to be alone?

Alex slapped herself on the forehead and let out a 'duh' to herself for not thinking of it sooner. She began jogging toward her destination.

There was Mitchie. Sitting on the soccer field, right on the goal line. Her knees were drawn to her chest and she was staring out into the distance. Alex sat cross-legged next to her and they sat in a comfortable silence until Alex spoke.

"Hey." She said, trying to get Mitchie's attention.

"Hey." Mitchie replied solemnly.

"No, I don't mean, 'hey' as in 'hi', I mean 'hey' as in, 'what the hell is going on?' No one's heard from you since like, last Monday." Alex was aggravated.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"...You..."

There was a pause. Did Mitchie just say she was thinking about Alex? Alex had to tread lightly on this.

"Well... What are you thinking about?"

"I know you like me..." Mitchie just said it like it was nothing.

"What the fu- did Harper tell you?" Okay, now Alex was officially mad.

"No, Harper didn't tell me, so don't be mad at her," Mitchie turned her head to face Alex, "The night Gigi and I broke up, she tried to get me to have sex with her and when I wouldn't, she asked if it had to do with you. Then she went on and on listing all these little things that seemed like hints at a crush or something, so I walked out and couldn't think of anyone to call but Jeremy. He confirmed everything but don't be angry with him either. No one was at fault."

Mortified was the only word that could describe how Alex was feeling. Never has she been called out on her crushes _by_ her crush like this. It was completely embarrassing.

"Oh. Uhm. Well. You know, it's nothing too major. I mean-"

"Relax, Alex. You don't have to be embarrassed. I'll be honest. I had a crush on you before I met Gigi." Mitchie grinned.

"You did?" Alex looked like a little girl who was meeting Santa Claus for the first time.

"Yeah. Even when Gigi and I first started talking, I was still kind of thinking about you."

Alex was flattered. She just sat there with a big smile on her face and the silence returned.

_Wow. Mitchie liked me_. She thought to herself.

This time, Mitchie was the one to speak.

"Alex... I was kinda wondering... Would you like to, uh, maybe go to dinner or something?" Mitchie blushed.

"You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah." Mitchie looked down. She was cute when she was nervous, but of course Alex knew that already.

_Is this real life?_ This probably should have been the happiest moment of Alex's life. The girl she pined for, the girl she stayed up night after night thinking of was asking her out right there.

The more Alex thought about it, the more her smile fell. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Well, if Jeremy told you how much I do like you, you know that I'd love nothing more than to go on a date with you."

Mitchie smiled as Alex continued.

"But you _just_got out of a three and a half month relationship. I don't want to be your rebound."

"Alex, you're not my rebound."

"You're still hurting from losing Gigi, although I can't really see why, but you are. Mitch, it was _three and a half months_. No one can just snap back like that."

Mitchie frowned. Could Alex be right? No. She can't be. Mitchie knows what she feels and damnit, she wants to date Alex.

"Listen, Mitchie. How about you wait a while. I mean a good while. Give it...let's say a month and if you still want to go on a date, I would be happy to. I just want you to get all this break-up pain completely out. I don't want to date someone just because they need to fill a void left by an ex. Does that sound reasonable? I know a month seems like a lot, but it'll go by fast. Trust me. It'll go by even quicker if you come back to the real world and hang out with your friends again." Alex said with a wink.

Mitchie looked back at Alex and nodded.

"I guess that sounds fair. I'll give it time and then ask you again later." Mitchie agreed.

"Good. I want my Mitchie back." Alex put her arm around Mitchie's shoulders and they stared out into the field together in another comfortable, _friendly_ silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sorry about just kind of springing Mitchie's crush on Alex into the story. It seems like lazy writing but remember, all things will be explained further after the sequel. Same goes for all of the time skips because there will definitely be some coming up. Thanks for sticking around and sorry for any mistakes you find.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! Thank you for the reviews :) They never cease to amaze me!**

* * *

><p>Mitchie and Alex were finally in a good place. She not-so-patiently waited a full month like Alex had asked, but it was much easier said than done.<p>

Some might think, "Oh, well Mitchie could have gone out with anyone else. She didn't need Alex. Mitchie could have her pick of any girl in the entire school."

And they'd be right. Mitchie _could_have her pick, but she didn't want it.

At first, Mitchie saw the month-long wait as a challenge. For about a week, it was all a game to her and she figured Alex would cave. C'mon- Alex had been pining for Mitchie for almost a year and a half, so there's no chance she'd wait another month when the opportunity is right there.

By week two, Alex still hadn't given in and Mitchie's spirits lowered a bit. She realized Alex wasn't going to let up any time soon so she laid low. Mitchie still hung out with Alex, Harper, an Jeremy, but she seemed to drift more towards Harper and Jeremy than to Alex.

Come week 3, Mitchie had an thought. The same one you've figured out already. She could have any girl. Alex said Mitchie couldn't ask _her_out, but she also said that she wasn't the person to tell Mitchie who to date and who not to date. So, Mitchie decided to go on the prowl.

While on her look for a date, Mitchie was able to chat up a few girls who seemed way too excited that _the_Mitchie Torres was talking to them. But during all of that talking, Alex stayed in the back of Mitchie's mind. Sure, this way, Mitchie could get a date sooner than she'd hoped, but she would have to get to know someone totally new.

Whereas with Alex, everything was familiar. She already knew they had a lot in common, and that Alex could make her laugh, care for her, and was an amazing girl, all-around. Mitchie decided to wait the next week and a half. She knew she wouldn't regret it.

All she had to do was wait until March 1st- the say her month was up.

The 4th week was nothing but pure torture. Alex knew Mitchie was growing impatient. Hell, she was surprised that Mitchie even waited this long, when she could have just asked someone else out.

Unless...she was specifically waiting for Alex. That _must have_been why Mitchie didn't grab any old rebound girl. Alex didn't mean to flatter herself with her theory, but what other reason would there be? She saw Mitchie talking to the other girls and if Mitchie really wanted to go out with them, she would've been with them weeks ago.

A light bulb went off in Alex's head.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of February, which also marked the last day of the month that Mitchie had to wait. Alex decided to play with her best friend a little.<p>

Alex walked into Biology that morning and all eyes were on her. She was dressed in black, knee-high, faux leather boots, skin-tight jeans that left almost nothing to the imagination, and the lowest-cut shirt anyone could possibly have that was still appropriate for coming to school.

Mitchie was reading some lab instructions when she looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw Alex. Her eyes followed Alex's long, thick, wavy hair that ended just above the cut of her cleavage-revealing shirt, down her torso where her waist was being hugged perfectly by said shirt, towards the jeans that were tight in all the right places and back up to Alex's face.

"H-hey, Alex." What? Mitchie's never been nervous around Alex. What's with the stuttering?

"Hey, Mitch. Do you like this shirt? I just got it yesterday." Alex said, running her own hands up and down her sides "smoothing out" the shirt.

"Yeah. It's, uhh, really cute." Again, what? Mitchie does NOT use the word cute

"Thanks" Alex smiled and sauntered over to her desk. On the way, Mitchie couldn't help but take a glance at Alex's backside. It, too, was glorious.

"_Stop it, you idiot. That's ALEX you're checking out! Hello? Your best friend!_"_, _Mitchie thought to herself. And she was right. She probably should have stopped.

Mitchie shook her head to rid herself of the images of the amazing posterior of her best friend... Her best friend that she was going to be asking out on an actual date in about 24 hours.

Mitchie stole one more peek just before Alex sat down.

The whole day was a complete strain. Alex was not going any easier on Mitchie with her little teasing game. At lunch, Alex sat across from Mitchie, which changed up their whole seating arrangement. Alex would usually sit on Mitchie's left, Harper would sit across from Alex, and Mitchie would sit across from Jeremy. Now, Alex and Jeremy have switched places. No doubt, so Mitchie would see Alex every time she lifted her gaze from her lunch.

It wasn't any better when Mitchie had some sauce on her chin. Alex leaned all the way forward, over the table, and wiped Mitchie's face with her napkin, giving Mitchie's eyes full access down her shirt. She smirked as she watched Mitchie squirm, trying to look everywhere else but into her blouse.

Needless to say, Mitchie was relieved when the school day ended and she was able to go home without worrying about what Alex was going to do next.

Now it was her turn to surprise Alex.

PAGE BREAK

The next morning, Alex came to school with Harper. She walked up to her locker and opened it to find 3 roses hanging by a string that was taped to the top.

"Awww that's so sweet!" Harper gushed.

"Wait, there's a note," Alex reached for the post-it and read the message written in black sharpie, "_I've waited a month. You've waited 17. I'm leaving you notes where they can be seen_."

"Ooh! It's like a scavenger hunt!" Harper was beyond excited.

"Not really. She said they'd be where I can see them. Not much of a hunt there, Harper." Nonetheless, Alex was completely giddy on the inside. No one has ever done this for her. Granted, she's never had anyone ask her out, but still- this was special.

Alex and Harper walked into Biology a few minutes late. On Alex's desk, were 3 more roses, tied together with a ribbon. Since class, had already started and Mitchie's nose was in her binder, and she was taking copious notes, Alex didn't have a chance to talk to her. Instead, she just read the second message.

"_For you, another set of flowers. The next should come in about 4 hours._"

_4 hours_, Alex thought. _That would be lunch time_.

After spacing out for the rest of class, Alex was relieved to hear the bell and pack up her things. She called out to her best friend before her chance was gone.

"Mitchie, wait up!"

Mitchie stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, Alex?"

"You _are_the one giving me these flowers and leaving the messages, right?"

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed and she put on her best fake look of confusion.

"Hmm? What flowers?" She said nonchalantly.

"These flowers. Right here. In my hand." Alex waved the petals in Mitchie's face.

"I don't see flowers anywhere."

"You don't have to play dumb, Mitch. I actually kinda think it's sweet."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mitchie turned around and grabbed her backpack.

"But-"

"Bye, Alex." Mitchie grinned, winked at Alex, and then left the room before the cheer leader could get another word out.

* * *

><p>Now that she was excited to get to lunch, classes seemed to move even slower than they normally did for Alex. She let out a sigh of relief when the lunch bell finally rang.<p>

Alex, Harper, and Jeremy all got to the table, but there was no Mitchie in sight. What was on the table though, was yet another group of roses with a post-it.

"_After school, take your usual route against campus_._ I'll be waiting for you until you get out of practice_."

"I can't believe Mitchie is doing all of this. She must really like you." Harper said.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the thought of Mitchie "really" liking her. She felt extraordinary. Mitchie "really" liked Gigi also, but he never did anything like this for her. The next classes after lunch went by even slower.

* * *

><p>Alex finished up practice and waited around with Harper for something to happen. After 15 minutes of waiting around, everyone had left the school, and Alex was beginning to get discouraged.<p>

"Come on, Harper. Let's go home. I think I got my hopes up for nothing." Alex said sadly.

"We can't just leave. Maybe Mitchie got out of class late or something. She wouldn't just not show up."

Not a second after Harper finished her sentence, Alex felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Mitchie, who had one of her hands behind her back.

"Hey, Alex. Hi, Harper." Mitchie waved with her free arm.

"Hey." The cheerleaders said in unison.

"Uhm, well, I don't really know how to do this, so I'll just give you the last flowers. Here." Mitchie said, bringing the final 3 roses from behind her back and giving them to Alex.

Alex took the post-it off the bundle and read it out loud. Mitchie bit her lip nervously. She hated hearing someone (including herself) read back anything she's written.

"_For 6:30 tonight, I've made reservations for 2. Will I be spending my lovely evening with you?_"

Mitchie blushed at her rhyme. Poetry was never her strong point. She decided that this was probably a bit much and wanted to explain, fearing that Alex would get creeped out and changed her mind.

"In all the movies, the girl gets a dozen roses and... you're a girl, so I figured that this would be cool... Unless you don't think so. I know that you're not really all that into mushy stuff so I hope this wasn't too corny for you, because-"

"Mitchie," Alex cut the girl off from her ramble, practically tackling her in a hug, "They're beautiful. I love them."

"Really?" Mitchie asked, pulling out of Alex's arms.

"Of course. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. And I would _love_to go out with you tonight."

Mitchie smiled her giant, face-eating smile and spoke through the slow, developing pain in her cheeks.

"Awesome! So I'll have my mom drop me off at your house at around 6-ish? The restaurant will be walking distance for us. And don't worry- it's not a fancy place, so jeans and a t-shirt will be fine if you want."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in a couple hours. Bye, Mitch."

"Bye, guys."

All three girls turned away and walked in the direction of their homes, Harper and Alex together, Mitchie by herself.

Once the two friends turned to leave the gate, they stopped and faced each other.

"Oh my god, that was so cool! Mitchie actually asked me out! I can't even think straight!" Alex was beyond excited.

"I know! This is so amazing!" Harper squealed.

"Will you come over and help me get ready?"

"Of course! This is the date you've been waiting for for a year and a half. Heck, even _I've_been planning for this. We both know that you'd be too nervous to get ready alone."

"Thanks, Harper."

The two girls looked at each other for a split second and then burst into a happy dance, accompanied by excited screams. They stopped shortly after, making sure no one was around before continuing. It's a big school, no one was gonna hear them, right?

Crossing the street on the other side of the campus, Mitchie chuckled to herself as she heard faint happily high-pitched, celebratory cries coming from the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for the lame rhymes. Mitchie's poetic skills are only as good as mine, which are obviously limited. Thanks for reading. I actually proof-read this one! So, that's exciting. Sorry if I missed anything. Also, sorry if I got the timeline wrong with this. It was hard to keep track of the months with Gigi and Mitchie being together for 3 and a half instead of 3 or 4. But if I did get it wrong, go by the timeline in <em>this <em>chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of your amazing reviews! This chapter is a little short, so I'm sorry about that.**

**...And I just realized that it's a totally new school year, so let's just pretend that Mitchie and Alex had 1st period Biology together again. Yay for keeping up with my own timeline hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Also, I think this is going to be the second to last chapter. So, next chapter will be the conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next month – April<strong>

Over a month had passed since Alex and Mitchie went on their date and since then, they started seeing each other more frequently. Of course in this case, 'seeing each other' meant going on more dates. The two still hung out just like before, but once or twice a week, that time was used more 'romantically', for lack of a better word.

Mitchie found it nice dating her best friend. She didn't have to worry about being smooth or cool and there were no awkward silences. Going on dates with Alex was just like hanging out with her, only with more hand holding, couch cuddling, and a kiss here or there. But it never went farther than that. Partly because neither girl knew exactly what they were- definitely more than friends, but have yet to use the term 'girlfriend'. Both were scared that the other was on a totally different page.

So, they just continued on with what they had, which worked out well.

In the entire time that Mitchie has known Alex, she had never seen the cheer leader as happy as she was now. Mitchie wasn't surprised, though. How happy could a person be crushing on their best friend and then going and having them date your arch nemesis?

But nonetheless, Alex was finally in a happy place and the happier Alex was, the more Mitchie was drawn to her. Mitchie learned that the Alex she had previously known was 'guarded Alex'. She had all these walls up in fear of being rejected. Now that all of the walls are down, it was like Alex 2.0. She had a smile that could not be described because no words could do it justice. It was just _that_ beautiful.

Mitchie's favorite thing about Alex, though, had to be her laugh. Obviously, Mitchie had heard Alex laugh before, but those were just chuckles and giggles from 'guarded Alex'. 'Happy Alex' had a loud, contagious, wonderful chortle. It was the kind that you just knew was completely genuine and Mitchie tried to bring out that laugh as much as possible when she was with Alex.

'Guarded Alex' was always Mitchie's best friend, but 'happy Alex' had Mitchie growing more fond as the days went by.

Before she knew it, she was starting to fall for Alex. She began noticing more of the little things like the way Alex would crinkle her nose for a brief second when she was forced to make pleasant conversation with people she disliked. It was adorable things like that that had Mitchie wanting to seal the deal for good.

No, not sex. Yes, she liked Alex but they've only dated casually for a little over a month. They weren't anywhere near that point yet.

Mitchie wanted to put everything out into the open and ask Alex to for sure 100% be her girlfriend. The girls weren't 'official' but neither one was seeing anyone else, and Mitchie wanted to make everything legitimate.

* * *

><p>Mitchie had finally gotten her driver's license and a car pretty much as soon as she turned 16. She made a huge effort to get everything done as fast as possible because she felt bad having her parents drive her to things like surprise soccer practices. Also, with her license and her own car, Mitchie was able to have alone time with Alex on the way to and from their dates instead of always having either Mitchie's mom, Connie or Alex's mom, Theresa there.<p>

Mitchie and Alex had kissed before, but Mitchie had never worked up the nerve to give Alex a traditional, cheesy, cliché goodnight kiss after walking her to her doorstep at the end of a date, mostly because there had always been a mom present. Mitchie respected both her and Alex's parents enough not to have too much PDA in front of them.

Good thing for Mitchie- Since her and Alex were such close friends, their entire families hung out a lot and they've all been in the car when Mitchie was driving. Mitchie had always been an amazing driver. It always came naturally to her and when she got the results of her driving test, she hadn't missed a single point. Alex's parents trusted Mitchie and when Mitchie asked if she could drive Alex to and from school, they did't even hesitate to say yes. At least now, Alex might make it to school on time for a change.

* * *

><p>One day, when Mitchie, Alex, Harper, and Jeremy were walking through the halls, Harper let out a happy gasp and rushed over to the bulletin board. She ran up to the board, tore off a brightly colored piece of paper and showed everyone.<p>

"Guys! The Tri-Dance is coming up in a couple weeks. Is everyone going?"

The Tribeca Tri-dance was a night where the whole school had all of their big dances on the same night. The Freshmen have just a casual dance in the basketball teams' practice gymnasium, the Sophomores get a 'Spring Fling' in the big gym, and the Juniors and Seniors all share one giant Prom at a hotel ballroom of their choice. That way, there's enough money to have one great Prom instead of two mediocre ones. Of course, if your date happened to be in a different grade, you were allowed to attend either of the two dances available to the grade levels.

"I'll go if you go. It'll be out first dance with each other." Jeremy smiled at Harper.

Neither Harper, Alex, Mitchie, or anyone on the cheerleading squad and JV girls' soccer team were able to go to any of the dances last year, due to the two coaches unknowingly scheduling meetings to make arrangements for a big away game. They made sure from now on, to check the school calendars before deciding when to gather everyone.

Mitchie looked at Alex. She wasn't sure if at this point, she was obligated to make a big show of asking Alex to the Spring Fling... Well, Jeremy didn't and He and Harper have been boyfriend and girlfriend for almost a year, so Mitchie decided that if she and Alex were together by the first Prom, she would ask Alex in a bigger way.

Alex was staring at the poster when Mitchie playfully gave the back of her heel a tap.

"So, Alex. Would you like to be my date to the Spring Fling?" Mitchie asked with a funny, melodramatic hand gesture and a horrible British accent.

Alex let out a giggle. Dances weren't really her thing but there was going to be free food and a chance to hang out with Mitchie, so why not?

"Haha, sure Mitchie. I'll go with you." Alex returned Mitchie's wave with a curtsey and an equally bad accent that sounded like a British and Mississippi accent had some deformed accent baby.

That was another thing Mitchie loved about being with Alex- she wasn't afraid to make a fool of herself in public when Alex was around... As long as she got to hear that laugh, it was all worth it.

* * *

><p>The evening of the dance, Mitchie picked up Alex at her house. She was wearing a fitted tee under a hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans, and black converse hi-tops. Theresa opened the door and let Mitchie into the house. A moment later, Alex descended the stairs in a thin, tight, long sleeved gray shirt and a silk purple skirt that ended just above her knees. Her hair was in a loose ponytail that flowed down her right shoulder.<p>

"Hey, Alex. You look awesome." Mitchie said with a grin.

"Thanks, so do you. Ya' ready?" Alex asked as she trotted down the stairs.

Mitchie and Alex said bye to Theresa and Jerry as they walked out the door to Mitchie's car.

The ride to the dance was spent singing loudly to Mitchie's iPod and laughing at each other's antics.

The two girls entered the big gym, where there were decorations everywhere. At the middle of the gym, the giant Tribeca Prep Turkeys logo was covered by a group of tiles to make up a dance floor. Around the perimeter, were tables and chairs to sit in, and on one side of the room, was where Alex had been meaning to spend most of the night: the food table. There was a full on meal- burgers, salads, pigs in blankets, and countless desserts. Alex and Mitchie both grabbed plates and stocked them with food.

Once they found a good place to sit, they were found by Harper and Jeremy.

A while after the group finished eating, a slow song started up and everyone seemed to get into pairs. Jeremy led Harper to the dance floor and now it was just Mitchie, Alex, and a few people who came with their friends sitting on the sidelines. Even Gigi had found herself a new toy.

Mitchie looked at Alex smiling and watching Harper and Jeremy sway to the music.

"May I have this dance?" Mitchie asked, putting her hand on top of Alex's.

Alex bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes, you may." She got up and walked hand-inhand with Mitchie to the middle of the dance area.

Mitchie lovingly pulled Alex close and draped both arms around her waist. Alex's hands rested on Mitchie's shoulders, gently rubbing her thumbs against them as if she were giving Mitchie a shoulder massage.

Alex took a step towards Mitchie and their bodies were almost completely flush against each other. Her arms were fully around Mitchie's neck, as if they were in a moving hug. She put her forehead in the crook of the soccer player's neck, took a deep breath in- basking in the scent of her date, and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm, this is nice." Alex said as she smiled. She must have been getting tired.

"Yeah, it is." Mitchie shifted and kissed Alex on the temple.

Alex pulled away and looked right into Mitchie's eyes, leaned in, and connected their lips. It was a soft, quick kiss, but there was so much behind it. When they disconnected, Mitchie looked at Alex and felt that the time had come to ask Alex to be her girlfriend.

"Alex, will you-"

"_Here's the thing, we started out friends. It was cool but it was all pretend. Yeah, yeah- Since you've been gone..._"

Mitchie was cut off by the smile that came across Alex's face. Kelly Clarkson's _Since U Been Gone_ had been Alex's all-time favorite song since it first came out. Harper and Jeremy found the couple and within a few seconds, the entire cluster of students was jumping up and down in unison, fists in the air, belting the song at 50 different unholy keys. It was the best 4 minutes of the dance.

Mitchie's favorite part was seeing Alex light up. 'Happy Alex' came out and Mitchie didn't even join in the "dancing" until the bridge of the song because she was so amused watching Alex have all this fun. It reminded her of when the song first released and Alex had it on repeat for a week. They spent hours doing in Mitchie's bedroom exactly what was happening on the dance floor- Just letting go, having fun, and jumping around like idiots.

A few more songs played and soon enough, the dance was over. Alex and Mitchie said goodbye to Harper and Jeremy as they walked to the car.

Mitchie saw Alex rub her own arms once they got outside of the gym. The sweet goalie unzipped her hoodie and slipped it over Alex's shoulders. Alex gave her a smile and a "thanks" as they approached the car and got in.

* * *

><p>Mitchie pulled up to Alex's driveway and parked at the curb, where she would normally watch Alex until she got to her front door to make sure she got into the house without any problems. She turned off the engine and unbuckled her seat belt.<p>

"Wait a second." Mitchie said, getting out of the car.

_What is she doing?_ Alex thought to herself. She watched Mitchie come around the front and open Alex's door, offering her hand to let the girl out.

Alex let out a "Hm" of approval and walked with Mitchie to her front door.

They stood there under the unlit porch light for in a moment of silence when Mitchie spoke up.

"So, Alex...I uhh wanna ask you something. Uhm, well we've been going on dates for a while now and I was just wondering..."

Alex smiled and raised her eyebrows in anticipation. She looked so adorable and stunningly beautiful in the moonlight, that Mitchie couldn't finish her sentence. She literally got lost in Alex's dark brown eyes and leaned in to kiss her. When they pulled away, Mitchie put her hands in her pockets and gave Alex a nervous grin.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Mitchie sounded so scared. This was the first time she'd ever had trouble talking to Alex about anything.

Without a word, Alex grabbed Mitchie's face with both hands and crashed their lips together in another kiss- this one, a bit more exciting than the previous.

They pulled away, with a slight smacking sound and Alex gave Mitchie a hug, which Mitchie returned. They were back in their slow dancing position, minus the music and well, the dancing.

"...So is that a yes?"

"Shut up." Alex chuckled. She gave Mitchie one last squeeze before pulling out of the hug, giving the soccer player a quick kiss on the cheek and taking out her house keys. Alex got the door opened and as she entered her home, she turned to see a slightly confused Mitchie. Alex wasn't surprised though. Mitchie had always been the type of person you always had to be straight-forward with. She was never great with ambiguous answers.

"Hey, Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sorry if that's an abrupt ending to the chapter. I knew how I wanted it to end- I just didn't know how to end it (if that makes any sense). Anyways, like I said, next chapter should be the last one...and then the sequel!<strong>

**I'm still figuring out the sequel I'm thinking it'll kind of be in the same style as this and the companion piece to this- just maybe a bit longer and with smaller time skips. Also, the sequel is going to be different than this story. It's going to have the same characters and everything, but less fluffy. Not saying that there will be no fluff, but it won't be like this story. Hopefully you won't be disappointed by it.**

**P.S.**

**The next chapter is after a large time skip. Sorry if you hate that.**

**P.P.S.**

**I hope you all know what laugh I'm talking about. Selena's laugh when she finds something _really_ funny. She does it on WOWP a lot and I love when the end an episode and the last thing you hear in the final second is Selena's laugh- the one that actually sounds like she's saying "HA HA HA!" She's so great 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I absolutely loved all of the reviews on this story. I decided to have this chapter be the last real chapter and then a short epilogue after. But remember- this story isn't over yet :D**

**Also, this is going to be another Tri-Dance-centric chapter but you won't actually hear about the dance.**

**Anyway, onto the story. (Sorry about the time skip. Blanks will be filled in.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>About 1 year later...<strong>

A year has passed and things could not be going better for Alex and Mitchie. They had become completely inseparable and grew more in love with each other than most people could imagine. Mitchie had fallen absolutely head-over-heels in love with Alex and it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Alex was the most caring, loving, beautiful, funny girl Mitchie could ever meet.

Mitchie had finally been able to play on the varsity team and made a name for herself during the soccer season. She was such a talented goalie, that she was already picked as a starter, which was hard to accomplish, being a Junior. There were numerous college scouts keeping an eye on her, so the pressure was on, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Alex chose to keep cheerleading with Harper and continue until they graduated. That way, she got more time with Mitchie, and Gigi had even left her alone. They weren't friends, but they weren't out to kill each other anymore. They simply didn't acknowledge one another.

Harper and Jeremy were still going strong and loved having double dates with Mitchie and Alex. The four had only grown closer over the past year.

* * *

><p>It was that time of the year again- The Tri-Dance was just around the corner. Mitchie told herself that if she and Alex were together at this time, she'd go all out to ask her to the prom.<p>

But how? It didn't seem like there was any way to top the post-it note roses from when Mitchie asked her out.

Mitchie spent days wondering how to pull this off.

One afternoon while waiting around school for Alex's practice to be over, Mitchie was roaming the halls of the school, hoping for some kind of inspiration to hit. As she rounded the corner of the ground floor of the school, she heard sounds coming from Mr. Laritate's office.

Looking in the window, she spotted the principal watching an old western film on a small television that sat upon his desk.

"_This town ain't big enough for the two of us._" Mitchie chuckled when the head of the school shot off finger-guns in sync with the movie. Knowing him, he'd probably seen this movie a dozen times.

And she _did_ know him. Mitchie knew a lot of people around the school. Being a star on the varsity soccer team at a school that's known for soccer had made Mitchie like a bit of a school-wide celebrity. All of a sudden, random staff members and teachers are saying 'hi' to her in the hallways, or the frequent 'good game, Mitchie!' after the Turkeys have a nice win.

Mitchie had actually come to real speaking terms with Mr. Laritate. It turns out that he knows more about soccer than people would think and Mitchie was never one to make trouble, so she was already on his good side to begin with. Mr. Laritate had surprisingly been an awesome person to know. He was a good listener and often had great advice to give her when no one else could.

After a minute of thinking, Mitchie decided to see if Mr. Laritate could shed some light on her current situation.

***knock, knock, knock***

Mitchie peeked her head into the door.

"Hey, Mr. Laritate."

"Mitchie, hi!" The principal smiled as he paused his movie and gestured for Mitchie to take a seat.

"What can I do for ya'?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I want to ask Alex to the prom in a special way, but I don't know how. I've been racking my brain for days and I couldn't come up with anything. Would you happen to be able to help me brainstorm an idea?"

"I'd love to, Mitchie, but unfortunately, I'd be as lost as you are. I never really had any luck with the ladies when I was your age."

Mitchie's eyes widened as she feigned surprise. She liked Mr. Laritate and all, but there was no way this cowboy had ladies throwing themselves at him back in the day.

"I'd probably come up as blank as you."

"Aw, bummer. Well, that's okay. I'll keep looking. Thanks anyway, Mr. Laritate." Mitchie smiled.

"Anytime, Mitchie. If you come up with an idea and need any help, let me know."

Mitchie made her way towards the door and Mr. Laritate resumed his movie. She couldn't help but hear the corny dialogue coming from the television.

"_You're a wanted man..._"

At that line, a little light bulb went off in Mitchie's head.

Wanted...

Mitchie turned on her heels back to Mr. Laritate.

"...Actually, I think there _is _something I need some help with, if that's all right..."

* * *

><p><strong>A couple days later...<strong>

"_Attention students. Will Alex Russo please report to the main office? Alex Russo._" A voice boomed over the PA system around the school.

With all eyes on her, Alex packed up her things and walked out of her English class. Two seconds after she closed the door behind her, her phone buzzed.

**1 New Message From: Harper**

_**What did you do this time?**_

Alex sighed.

**New Message To: Harper**

_**I don't know. I don't THINK I did anything. But knowing me, I most likely did so let's just get this over with.**_

**1 New Message From: Harper**

_**Good luck**_

Alex closed her phone and began her trip to the office, walking at a snail's pace. As she got to the main foyer of the school, where all of the offices were, Alex noticed that there was something different. The area was eerily quiet and something had changed but she couldn't put her finger on it. Looking around, Alex noticed exactly what had happened.

"What the-?...No...She didn't..." Alex said out loud to herself.

Covering the walls from the floor, almost to the ceiling, were hundreds of sepia-toned posters with Alex's picture on them. Alex took one off the wall and read it:

_**WANTED ALIVE!**_

_**-Alex Russo: Height – 5'6", Hair – Brown, Eyes – Brown**_

_**-Crime: Not having a date to Prom**_

_**IF ALEX COMES FORWARD TO MITCHIE TORRES' HOUSE ON EVENING PROM AT 5:00PM, SHE WILL BE REWARDED WITH AN AWESOME ESCORT TO THE DANCE**_

Footsteps were heard coming toward Alex and when she looked up, she saw Mitchie standing there in a collared, white button-up shirt, a black tasseled vest, blue jeans, and authentic cowboy boots. To top it all off (literally), she sported a white cowgirl hat and her hair was in a tight ponytail.

"_This town ain't big enough for the two of us._" Mitchie quoted the movie from the other day.

"Mitchie, what is all of this?"Alex asked with a smile.

"Well, I couldn't think of any ways to ask you to the dance, so I enlisted the help of Mr. Laritate."

"This is adorable, Mitch. Come here and give me a hug."

Mitchie shuffled awkwardly towards Alex, almost face-planting twice.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" Alex caught Mitchie just before a third fall could occur.

"These are Mr. Laritate's boots. They're hard to walk in."

"Mr. Laritate is a women's size 7?"

"No he's a men's 11."

"How did you...?"

"Stuffed it with socks." Mitchie simply stated.

"Oh." Alex nodded.

"So what do you think of the posters?"

"They were cute. Although, it sounded more like you were telling me to go with you, rather than asking me." Alex smirked. She was super grateful for the gesture, but loved joking around with Mitchie by giving her a hard time once in a while.

"You're right," Mitchie agreed, "Alex Russo- Will you be my date to Prom?"

"I would love that, Cowgirl Mitchie." Alex took Mitchie's hat and placed it on her own head as her free arm slipped around Mitchie's waist. Mitchie hugged Alex around the shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well then, lil' lady. I'll be seein' you on Prom night," Mitchie started, "But also tonight so we can hang out." She whispered as it it were a secret. Mitchie then turned and did her best to sexily walk away, trying to swing her hips as much as possible so Alex could enjoy the view.

Alex couldn't help but giggle as Mitchie almost lost her footing rounding the corner to leave.

"You didn't see that!" Mitchie said without turning around.

"Whatever you say, Mitch." Alex laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I apologize for this chapter. It's my least favorite. I didn't edit it, so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes. Also, I found the wanted poster idea on a website because there's no way I could have come up with that haha<strong>


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, here we are at the epilogue of the story. It might feel a bit rushed because I'm not gonna lie- it is. This whole story was rushed, but for a good reason.**

**Also, it'll seem like a steamy scene is starting, but it's not. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I'm not even capable of writing a sex scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Prom...<strong>

Mitchie and Alex pulled up to Alex's house after the dance. It had been doubly special because not only was it the night of Prom- it was also the one year anniversary of when Mitchie asked Alex to be her girlfriend after the Spring Fling.

Mitchie walked Alex to her doorstep and gave Alex a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"Thanks for an amazing Prom, babe- And happy anniversary." Mitchie said pulling away.

"You know, the night doesn't have to end. My parents aren't home I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind if you slept over. I mean, we have slumber parties all the time." Alex suggested.

"I just might have to take you up on that. Let me go grab my phone from my car and text my mom real quick and I'll meet you inside." Mitchie said as she walked towards her vehicle.

Tapping out a fast message to her mom, Mitchie walked back to the house and opened the door. The entire place was pitch black and silent.

_Why didn't Alex turn the lights on?_, Mitchie thought to herself.

Before she could reach up to a light switch, Mitchie felt a hand grab hers and pull her forward. She knew that soft, gentle hand. It was Alex's. Mitchie felt a warm pair of lips on hers, moving in a hungry rhythm. As if thinking the same thing, Mitchie's hands automatically flew to Alex's waist at the same time as Alex's hands made their way to Mitchie's face. Seconds later, Mitchie found Alex's tongue against her bottom lip. Alex never took control when they made out, and Mitchie was definitely not complaining this time. She parted her lips, letting Alex explore her mouth.

Alex turned the both of them around and walked Mitchie backwards through her one-story house to her bedroom. The door swung open and Alex gingerly pushed Mitchie's shoulders until the soccer player could feel the bed at her knees and sat down on it, never once breaking the kiss. Mitchie's hands swiftly moved lower, onto Alex's backside and lifted the girl into her lap.

"Mmm, Alex. I want you..." Mitchie then paused with a blush, "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. It's just that I love you so much- more than a person could love another person and I think I'm ready to give myself to you. I won't make you do anything if you're not ready, but if and when you are, if I lose my virginity to anyone, I'd hope for it to be you." She said, looking into Alex's eyes.

Alex saw nothing but pure love in Mitchie at that moment. For a year, Mitchie had put Alex before herself in everything and Alex knew that Mitchie would never hurt her.

"...I'm ready, Mitch." Alex replied, "I've been waiting all my life for someone to come along that wouldn't break my heart and I trust you. You would never do anything like that to me, Mitchie." Alex ran her fingers through Mitchie's hair. Mitchie leaned into her touch and pulled the cheerleader into a tight hug.

"Alex, I'm scared." Mitchie confessed.

"So am I." Alex bit her lip.

"I just want our first time to be special, you know?"

"I know. You don't have to worry about that. It _will_ be special because it's with you."

"...Wow, Alex. That was really corny." Mitchie let out a small laugh at her girlfriend.

"Shut up." Alex smiled as she pushed Mitchie to fully lie down on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that ending sounded WAY better in my head. I'm not sure why I wasn't able to completely get it into words, but whatever. Also, I'm sorry that my writing is really unsexy hahaha I've always had trouble writing intimate moments, but at least I tried.<strong>

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and thank you to those who reviewed. I'm so excited to be starting the next part of Mitchie and Alex's journey. It's going to be quite a doozy, so watch out.**


End file.
